A Way to Win a Fight Unfairly
by Hayakaze
Summary: [LxLight][yaoi]L provokes Light. Light hits L. L fights back... in his own way. Oneshot plus followup.


**A Way to Win a Fight Unfairly**

**WARNING**: This story contains shounen ai and yaoi. If this doesn't interest you, don't read!

Disclaimer: Death Note, don't own it, yet

Pairing: LLight

A/N: So I'm sitting at around 37 hours without sleep and writing Death Note fanfic like this in one go. It makes me wonder why I even bother with daily sleep. L's on to something, I tell you.

As for the setting, invent it. Just make it somewhere... hmm... secluded...

**This is one of three oneshots released by me in celebration of my birthday. **Because I happen to love DN that much. (oh, and this is the oneshot with the extra chapter/followup)

* * *

**---Hunch---**

"There is a 30 percent chance that you are Kira."

Silence.

"What newfound knowledge gives you that idea?"

"Eh, just a hunch, really."

Just a hunch... I'll show you a hunch, you impertinent bastard...

"I'm sick of you and your instincts! Do you want a piece of me, Ryuuzaki?!" Light raised a threatening fist.

"No." L smirked. "I want the whole thing."

No problem.

Light punched L in the gut. L's spine cracked loudly as he slammed into the wall. The chain jerked Light toward L, who quickly grabbed the chain and reined Light all the way in.

Then L kissed him.

Light yanked his arm away, trying to back off, but L's grip on it made him trip. He fell to the floor, pulling L with him. L took the chance and pinned him down.

"And now I get it, ne?"

"N-no! Stop... Ryuu-" He was abruptly silenced due to L's mouth being in the way.

L released Light's lips. They stared at each other in silence, and then-

"You didn't resist."

Light turned his head, letting his hair cover his eyes. L sat on his stomach.

"Light... I am never wrong... you want this too." He watched Light's mouth curl into a slight sneer. "I could see you fighting yourself. You didn't want to admit it, but now..."

Light faced L again. His brow was furrowed, and he was staring straight into L's eyes, studying them. But he made no other move.

"You look at me differently... almost like the way Misa looks at you..."

Light closed his eyes. Sighing, he whispered, "It's not real..."

L leaned down and took Light's lips with his own. This time, Light accepted, and it was a long time until L pulled back slowly.

"Will you be good if I let you go?" It was not a question, but a hypothesis; L moved off Light, curling into his usual sitting position. Light sat up as well. L looked at Light innocently, suggestively prodding his lower lip with his index finger.

Light twisted his hips and rose to a kneeling position. He hesitantly raised his hands, one at first and then the other, placing them gently on L's arms. He wrapped his arms around the older boy, drawing him into a firm embrace, allowing the other's head to rest on his chest.

As L snuggled in, his surprisingly soft hair brushed against Light's neck. Light swallowed nervously. He wasn't sure of L's true intentions, and of course, he'd never shown this kind of interest in his own gender. (Or the other, really...) And then, he'd punched L, and that action had not been reciprocated.

But the other boy glowed with an aura of honesty. One thing didn't fit, however...

"L... this... why?" He let go so he could see L's face.

L stopped for a moment, and then lowered his head. Slowly, he explained it, as if he were just finding out as well. "You're my first real friend, Light. The only one I know, other than me, who can think so intricately. ...and yet I'm lonely. I am human, after all, and I have social needs... but they cannot be filled by merely anyone."

Light considered that. It was true that he often forgot that L is human, and given the circumstances... Light was in the exact same scenario, then.

"Arigatou, Ryuuzaki... But..." He paused. "Are you worried?"

"About what?"

"About the investigation team. I mean, if they find out..."

"I think it is unnecessary for them to know, but if it should come up, then I see no reason to hide it."

Well, if I can hide one secret, I can handle two.

* * *

There is a second chapter. Not so much a chapter as a follow-up, but I'd rather just stick it on the end of this one, because they relate. Eh, you'll find out soon enough. 

Please let me know - what kind of rating would you give? I put M just in case, I'm probably right but help me out here...

And don't forget - CONCRIT makes the world go round! (here, the stands for my)


End file.
